


For Hearth and Home

by Arcane_Arts



Series: Whomptober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, loss of friends, whomptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts
Summary: Nyx goes reflective before the end of his world.





	For Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the first day of Whomptober. The prompt was Stabbed. Just a little ficlette and not much more.

Stabbed

The knife in his back was not something that he had ever seen coming and that is probably why it hurt the most out of all the wounds he had in his life. It’s always the one you don’t see coming that hurt you the worst, especially when it comes from someone that was a friend.

It came first from Libertus and it hit him like a freight train. Sure the world was going to shit and there was really nothing that they could do about it but the last thing that Nyx had ever expected was Lib turning tail and running. Especially running to the other side of the fence. He had believed in what the Glaive was for, he had since they joined and yet he had apparently reached his breaking point with them. The worst part was that Nyx hadn’t seen his friend reaching that point. He hadn’t seen the signs that his friend was cracking. And when he did, it hit like a ton of bricks.

Libertus had run away from the problems that had come from the fights. 

What Nyx didn’t see was that Libertus wasn’t running away from the fight that was finally at his doorstep. He was just turning towards the side that he felt was doing the right things, even if it went against everything that his friend believed in. He was alienating the one friend he had in this world because he thought that he was doing the right thing. Or at least that was how Nyx was feeling.

The second major wound came from the words ‘For hearth and home’ when they were uttered over an enemies radio frequency. Those were words that the Kingsglaive heard every day since they had taken up arms to protect the kingdom. 

Nyx knew that there had been a reason Drautos had irked him to no end. Other than the most basic of ‘I don’t like authority’ that had always been his M.O. He had eventually become one of his closest friends. Someone that had seen the same level of shit that he had. And sometimes even more so than that. But that wasn’t something that anyone wanted to think about. Especially now.

He was already dealing with the knife stuck in his back from Libertus and the last thing that he wanted to deal with was the one that came from an even less expected place. The one person that he had let get closer than anyone else. Drautos had become a brother to him in a time when he didn’t have anyone. 

Everything that was going on. Everything that he was doing was for his hearth and his home.

That was the last thought that slid through his mind before he closed his eyes and slid the Ring of the Lucii onto his finger. The burning began slowly and it was a nice distraction from the pain that had taken root in his heart. He was ready to beg the Kings for whatever they needed to win.

For Hearth and Home.


End file.
